En attendant des jours meilleurs (Conquête)
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Le garde, sans regarder son prince, entrebâilla les lourdes portes et laissa les deux silhouettes s'enfuir dans la nuit.
1. L'espoir de la fuite

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-septième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Anarchie". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP. _

* * *

Corrin attendit qu'il fasse nuit noire avant de traverser le château sombre, presque désert, d'un pas rapide qui trahissait sa fébrilité, et sa peur. Nul ne savait qui pouvait se cacher dans les corridors obscurs, guettant la moindre occasion de fondre sur le prince, la lame brandie, pour le faire passer dans l'instant de vie à trépas. Depuis deux ans, il avait réchappé à pas moins d'une cinquantaine de tentatives d'assassinat.

Bien sûr, son époux le suivait comme son ombre, l'arc déjà prêt à transpercer la moindre menace d'une flèche. C'était bien pour ça qu'il était encore en vie. Et il souhaitait que ça dure le plus longtemps possible.

Parvenu à l'une des portes qui s'ouvrait sur l'une des cours intérieures du château, Corrin s'étonna sincèrement de n'avoir été victime d'aucune agression. Le sentiment de danger permanant avait bien vite remplacé la sécurité relative dans laquelle il vivait jusqu'à lors. Il ouvrit la poterne, s'assura que les lieux étaient déserts, qu'aucune arme ne scintillait dans la lumière de la lune, puis il s'avança dans la poussière.

Tout près de lui, une autre porte menait aux cuisines. Il donna plusieurs petits coups sur le battant et elle s'ouvrit. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une parole que deux bras émergeaient par l'ouverture, tenant un petit paquet blanc qui gigotait doucement. Ils le lui remirent sans perdre de temps et la poterne se referma avec un bruit sourd. Corrin grimaça; ce claquement sec dans le silence avait peut-être attiré du monde ! Son époux lui effleura l'épaule d'une main douce et lui désigna le corridor secondaire qui serpentait jusqu'à la sortie du château. Corrin acquiesça; il prit à peine le temps de rajuster le petit paquet blanc dans ses bras et trottina aussi silencieusement que possible vers la lourde porte.

Là, un garde, sans même regarder son prince, le petit paquet gazouillant qu'il tenait et l'homme qui les accompagnait, tourna le verrou et entrebâilla le battant. Corrin et Niles se faufilèrent dehors. Ils descendirent les flancs pentus du promontoire où se dressait le palais jusqu'à la capitale. Corrin ignorait à ce moment-là qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais le château Krakenburg.

/

Au matin, ni le prince ni son époux ne s'attardèrent à la capitale. La ville était devenue trop dangereuse. Partout, c'était l'anarchie. Des gens hurlaient, se battaient, pillaient les magasins et détruisaient les maisons. Ils convergeaient tous vers le château Krakenburg, qu'ils tentaient de mettre en pièces depuis plus de deux ans. Depuis que leur roi, Xander, avait épousé Nyx la sorcière, une ensorceleuse crainte et haïe par tout le royaume. Depuis que la fratrie royale au grand complet avait été accusée par une branche cousine d'avoir assassiné leur père pour prendre le pouvoir. Depuis que la terreur, l'exaspération et la colère qui avaient couvées si longtemps, agitées et amplifiées par le règne cruel de l'ancien roi, ne demandaient qu'à jaillir.

C'était pour ça que Corrin avait de justesse réchappé à cinquante tentatives d'assassinat. Que le palais n'était plus un lieu sûr, avec ces mercenaires, ou bien ces gens en colère, embusqués n'importe où. C'était pour cela que, aujourd'hui, il fuyait avec Niles et un bébé, Siegbert, le minuscule, adorable enfant de son frère Xander. Pour le mettre en sécurité. Là où personne ne pourrait attenter à la vie du "fils de la sorcière et du parricide".

Au matin, Corrin, le visage largement dissimulé par la capuche qui tombait devant ses yeux sanglants, attacha son neveu à sa poitrine grâce à ses langes. Il frotta tendrement son nez contre les mèches noires aux reflets mauves, puis il enlaça fermement le bébé qui gazouillait et traversa la foule ivre de rage en sens inverse. Niles, pareillement encapuchonné, le suivit, l'arc au clair afin de dissuader tous ceux qui voudraient les attaquer.

Bousculés, ballotés de tous les côtés, ils parvinrent finalement à la sortie de la ville. Corrin eut un violent pincement de coeur en pensant à ses frères et sœurs qu'il avait laissés là-bas, mais ce n'était plus le moment de douter. Ils avaient tous été d'accord. Protéger leur fils et neveu, et ce frère tant aimé, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour eux. Douce, tendre famille qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais...

Une larme perla à ses cils, mais bébé Siegbert, de sa petite main potelée, la fit disparaître.

Corrin, Niles et bébé Siegbert montèrent sur un chariot qui faisait route vers la campagne, moyennant quelques pièces au propriétaire. Perché au sommet d'immense botte de foin, Corrin regarda l'immense ciel bleu qui s'étendait à l'infini au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il regarda Niles qui l'observait en souriant doucement, la chemise à peine ouverte et les cheveux dansant dans la brise. Il regarda bébé Siegbert qui tentait d'attraper les nuages avec sa petite main. Toute cette anarchie à cause, ou presque, de cet enfant ? Le monde allait vraiment de travers. Corrin s'allongea sur le dos et ferma les yeux.


	2. La seule décision possible

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-vingtième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Unanime". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! _

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tôt..._

Ils avaient barricadé la porte de la chambre de Xander à l'aide d'une grosse poutre renforcée de métal, puis ils avaient enroulé une chaîne autour des deux poignées. Ce fut Élise qui, d'un mouvement sec, verrouilla le gros cadenas et revint vers la table d'acajou pour laisser tomber la clé dessus. C'était devenu pour eux tout à fait banal, alors que, quelques années plus tôt, ils auraient secoué la tête à cette excès de précautions, perplexes. Certes, Nohr était un royaume difficile, mais ils savaient se battre.

Leur pays était toujours difficile, mais cette fois, c'était eux, la famille royale, qui se trouvaient pris pour cible par toute cette violence et cette haine. Jamais, même pendant les tristement célèbres guerres de concubines, le palais n'avait été aussi dangereux.

"Chhhhut, murmura doucement Élise en venant prendre dans son berceau un enfant qui commençait à pleurer. Ne pleurez pas, Siegbert. Je vous promets un peu de miel quand vous aurez pris votre biberon. Restez calme, maintenant. Votre papa a des choses importantes à nous dire."

Sans cesser de parler doucement au bébé, elle retourna vers la table. Il n'y avait pas de chandelles dans la chambre depuis que, quelques semaines plus tôt, des bougies empoisonnées avaient été glissées parmi les candélabres du château pour empoisonner le roi et sa famille. Seule la lumière de la lune permettait à la princesse de distinguer ses frères et sœurs.

Camilla était enfoncée dans son siège, sa hache repoussée d'argent posée en travers de ses genoux, et son oeil violet, le seul qu'on distinguait dans son visage à demi-couvert par ses cheveux ondulés, passait d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce, terriblement belle, froide et méfiante.

Corrin était assis à l'opposé de Camilla, ses cheveux blancs prenant la couleur scintillante des plaines enneigées dans la lumière de l'astre du soir. Il se tenait droit, ses yeux rouges, toujours aussi expressifs et, curieusement, encore innocents, posés patiemment sur Xander. Pourtant, si l'on regardait attentivement ses mains sagement croisées sur la table, on remarquait sa dracopierre enchâssée dans son armure.

Léo était installé à côté de lui. Comme Camilla, il surveillait les alentours, tout en diffusant dans l'air des volutes de magie verte et brillante pour essayer de détecter les maléfices ou les pièges qui pouvaient se dissimuler dans la chambre. Son tome magique était posé devant lui, mais il n'en avait plus besoin. Pour protéger sa famille, il avait appris à s'en passer. Parfois, Corrin tendait la main pour lui frictionner le poignet et tenter de détendre ses muscles crispés.

Xander, enfin, se tenait dans le plus grand fauteuil, encore plus las, renfrogné et maussade que d'habitude. Sa couronne d'ébène ressemblait à un poids immense dans ses cheveux blonds, et le pire, c'est que c'était bien le cas. C'était cette couronne, en partie, qui mettait sa famille en danger. Sans un mot, Élise lui massa doucement les épaules d'une main, puis elle rejoignit sa place. Ses frères et sœurs se tournèrent vers bébé Siegbert un instant, sourirent, puis se re-concentrèrent vers Xander.

"Ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi, déclara le roi sans préambule. Peri a failli mourir dépecée par un groupe de lingères qui avait envahi les buanderies pour empoisonner notre linge. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour Siegbert. Léo. Tu as vérifié son biberon ?

-Oui, Xander. Il n'y a rien dans le lait. On peut lui donner à manger.

-Je te laisse t'en occuper."

Élise passa leur neveu à son frère, qui le cala contre lui en souriant brièvement pour lui donner à téter.

"Je ne veux pas que mon fils finisse par être assassiné par ces monstres, poursuivit Xander en posant ses yeux sur l'enfant. Nous devons l'éloigner du château.

-Mais il faudrait trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour s'occuper de lui, objecta Camilla. Quelqu'un qui ne le sacrifiera jamais à ces barbares !

-Il faut que l'un d'entre nous parte avec lui, suggéra Léo sans quitter le bébé des yeux. Quelqu'un qui le protègera au péril de sa vie, et qui se souviendra que Nohr, un Nohr pas si froid, pas si cruel, est le pays d'où il vient.

-Nous serons affaiblis si l'un de nous s'en va, objecta doucement Élise en grattant presque inconsciemment le bois de la table avec ses ongles. Xander, la vie de Siegbert est plus importante pour moi que ma propre existence, mais nous ne pouvons pas te laisser comme ça, grand frère. Sans nous, ils te tueront.

-Il le faudra bien, pourtant, rétorqua le roi. Même si nous ne sommes plus que quatre, je sais que nous parviendrons à nous débrouiller. Et le peuple sera peut-être moins en colère si l'une de leurs revendications est accordée.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, Xander ! s'exclama Corrin en se levant de son siège. Vous êtes ma famille et je refuse de vous abandonner comme ça !

-Tu ne nous abandonneras pas, jeune prince, tu sauveras ton neveu en le gardant à l'abri.

-Et la branche cousine qui se dresse contre nous t'accuse d'être un espion à la solde d'un royaume rival, rappela Élise. Ils cesseront peut-être de croire que Xander est manipulé par son conseil proche -nous- si tu n'es plus là.

-Ça pourrait également avoir pour effet d'exacerber leurs revendications, les prévint Léo. Si tu leur donnes une partie de ce qu'ils veulent, Xander, souviens-toi qu'ils auront l'impression de pouvoir en demander encore plus.

-J'en ai conscience. Mais la situation n'est plus tenable. Corrin doit partir avec Siegbert et Niles. Peut-être... peut-être qu'ainsi, mon fils connaîtra des jours meilleurs et que le pouvoir de notre famille regagnera quelques partisans."

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Corrin. Dans les bras de Léo, bébé Siegbert avait cessé de téter. Celui-ci lui fit faire son rot et le tendit à son frère. Le coeur serré, le jeune prince prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Ses frère et sœurs ne le virent pas, mais des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.

"Corrin doit partir avec Siegbert, conclut Xander. C'est une décision unanime. Petit frère... va et sauve notre famille."


End file.
